


Terms of Address

by SiriuslyCeri



Series: It’s a Boy [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bot Feels, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Steve Rogers, Steve’s not getting any younger, grandpa steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslyCeri/pseuds/SiriuslyCeri
Summary: “'...and at the risk of sounding juvenile, I must say that you started it.'  Was JARVIS’s calm reply.”What’s in a name indeed!Or...Steve finds more family, and Tony is surprised.





	Terms of Address

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble randomly popped in my brain at work. Forgive me my typos, as a 15 minute break doesn’t leave much time to write and then edit and post...all on a cell phone. I couldn’t help but post!

“Thank you JARVIS,” Steve told the AI.

“You’re welcome, Grandfather.” Was the reply he received.

Steve froze, and looked at the ceiling with a raised eyebrow, while Tony began to sputter. “Wh-what the hell, J?!” Tony exclaimed.

“In my defense Sir, the boys have been referring to him as such for a month now. And at the risk of sounding juvenile, I must say that you started it.” Was JARVIS’s calm reply.

“What? No!” 

A holographic screen materialized over Tony’s workbench, playing security footage taken from his workshop a month prior....

_“Damn it Tony! You need to stop being so reckless out in the field, and start listening to orders for once!” Steve yelled, arms gesturing wildly. It must have been a frequent lecture, because DUM-E was behind him, spot on with his imitation. Tony couldn’t help but crack a grin, causing him to get in even more trouble with the irate Captain._

_“Ok DUM-E, that’s enough! Show Grandpa some respect!” He told the bot, chuckling._

Tony scratched the back of his head sheepishly as the screen disappeared. “Ok J, you’ve got me there.” 

“You know,” Steve said, chuckling. “I always wanted grandkids, but this wasn’t quite what I expected. 

For once, the genius was stunned stupid. “Grandkids?” He choked out. 

Steve just laughed.

~*~* Sometime in the future *~*~

“Thank you FRIDAY,” Steve told the AI.

“You’re welcome, Captain.” She replied.

There was a tentative pause. “Captain?” The AI queried, sounding surprisingly young and vulnerable.

“What is it, FRI?” Steve asked, concerned.

“May I call you Grandpa as well?” She asked hesitantly.

Steve smiled. “Of course, darlin.’”


End file.
